


Here Beside You and Me

by wehavefound



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wehavefound/pseuds/wehavefound
Summary: An angel and a demon walk into a bar. They get a drink.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6
Collections: Jalice Week 2020





	Here Beside You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Jalice week angel/demon prompt this time! This one is definitely my favorite so far

The location is irrelevant. The important part here is that it’s a little dive bar, the likes of which can be found the world round. Dim lighting. A few disgruntled employees. Amorous activities in grungy restrooms and back allies. It’s disgusting. It’s perfect, at least for what she needed. You see, this particular bar was known for hosting all types. All sorts of beings, cramming into the anonymous bar with generous pours and no questions asked.

It was here that Alice found herself once more sitting on the filthiest stool she had ever seen. She thought it was once red but its hard to tell for sure underneath all the grime. As she sipped her cherry whiskey she found herself contemplating his lateness. The angel. He wasn’t often late. Angels never were. All that nonsense about doing good, something something respecting others time blah blah blah. It was all stupid nonsense. It always was. Still, her Sight promised he’d slip up behind her in only a few short moments. It was rare for her to beat him. Apparently he was waylaid helping another angel with a troublesome assignment. He couldn’t very well leave another to struggle alone for his own selfish desires. That was something she would do but then, there was a reason she was a demon.

“So sorry to be late, I was—”

“Helping another angel, I know.” Alice cut him off. “It’s okay.” 

“Thank you for understanding. It’s been a while,” the angel said. As always he was even more radiant in person than in her visions. Golden blonde hair, complete with halo and radiant white wings. Not even the grime of the bar could sully his pure white attire. It was always shocking seeing him once more after a while away. Her visions didn’t glow so brightly. His scars, too, were always surprising. There were just so many of them, the glow even stronger where his skin had been punctured. Over and over and over, until he was brighter than any other angel she had met. His light cast shimmering half moons on her own hands.

“It has. I’ve missed our little talks,” Alice said. The other demons were so boring to be around and well, she loved a little excitement. Loved indulging her every material wish, downing alcohol like water and finding a simple physical pleasure in the single stall restrooms of the anonymous jar. 

Loved the way he looked at her, like she deserved anything nicer than the vultures and creeps of Hell. He had very talented hands for an angel. Only the finest for her to corrupt or whatever nonsense she would say on the rare occasion that her frequent trips to the bar were noted. She took every precaution to avoid the frequency of her excursions being noted. She couldn’t articulate why, not even to herself, but the thought of having to dismiss what they had together, to pretend she was just trying to corrupt an angel for a little fun filled her with a strange gut wrenching feeling she couldn’t—wouldn’t—identify.

Only he was still convinced she wanted to overcome her nature for the sake of goodness, instead of merely wanting the comfort of a warm body against hers. It was wrong to do this to him but after all, what were they but their natures?

They talked about everything and nothing for what seemed like hours. Perhaps she was a selfish monster but far be it from her to deny him of the personal attention he so rarely received. Angels were meant to be focused on others and so the he had none but her to confide in, to share his conflicting feelings about his latest assignment, his own boredom. How could she deny him the right to gaze into another eyes and feel held? No, she was not monstrous enough for that. Not to him. Really, it was in her own best interests to make him feel loved and so she did. Nothing more, nothing less.

If she cared for him in his own right well, that was a secret to be pushed down deep into the grimy cracks of her soul, the mere possibility laughed at. The happier he was, the more his gift shone bright until Alice was nearly a puddle of hazy contentment in his lap, purring and pressing even closer to him. This was worth the constant looking over her shoulders, the guilt that burned within her. It was intoxicating, his warm shoulders, bright gold eyes staring deep into her being. He was attractive in his own right, kind in a way most angels did not bother being to the demons.

Even the gentlest being can be cruel when they think they’re protecting their flock. But Jasper was… different. He always thought she could be better than she was, use her power for good. He never saw her as a wolf. But she was and he wasn’t and so in the end all they had was this dive bar, back alley seeing the joining of their bodies next to the dumpsters. Where a demon deserved. Anywhere with Jasper would feel like a paradise and so she looked forwards to their meetings, to the disgusting back alley that reeked of piss and shitty beer.

It was always over too soon. An angel and a demon walk into a bar. They get a drink. But nothing ever changes, not really. She will always be selfish, manipulative, tearing apart the future for her own material joy. He will always be suffering, denying himself what he wants most in hopes of easing the pain of others, using his gift to soothe. And yet, when she took his hand to rise from among the broken beer bottles and cardboard boxes she felt hope for the first time in forever. Maybe someday things would be different but for now, she bid him farewell and tucked that little sliver of joy away deep inside her frozen heart. It wasn’t how it should be.

It was how it was.


End file.
